


A Terrifying Video Game Killer

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dead by Daylght references, M/M, Oumota, oumasai, saimota, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Kokichi convinces Shuichi and Kaito to join him in an online game of Dead by Daylight. Kokichi is a master at being the hunter.





	A Terrifying Video Game Killer

“Oh come here, little boy!”

Kokichi’s sickeningly sweet, sing-song voice echoed through the dark room. Why had they agreed to this? Why had they agreed to set up their game systems in the same nearly-pitch black room, playing a horror game with Kokichi as the hunter?

Maybe it had been Kaito’s pride, succumbed to the endless teasing Kokichi gave. Maybe it was Shuichi’s curiosity about the game in question. Maybe they were somehow brainwashed into thinking that playing a horror game in the dark was a great idea.

And the cherry on top, playing  _ against _ the only person in the trio who actually knew how to play.

Kokichi didn’t make anything easy. He would constantly sing a song to distract his boyfriends and sneak up behind their characters and attack them from behind. He definitely knew how to play the role of a creepy hunter well, shaking up Shuichi’s and Kaito’s resolve with ease.

“Shit, Fuck, no not again!” Kaito was the target this time, Kokichi’s character close behind his own.

“Now now, my sweet star prince! What do you think you’re doing over there, hmm?” Kokichi’s voice was cheerful and childish, adding on to the creepy atmosphere. “Are you trying to start this wee little generator? How silly, how oh so adorable!” 

“Get the  _ fuck _ away from me, Kokichi!” Kaito cried out, panicked and shaking. “Stop it! Get away from me! Shuichi help, he’s on my ass!” 

“I-I can’t help,” Shuichi whimpered. “I’m still on a hook, and the other players aren’t coming for me…”

“Yeah, I think they figured you’re a lost cause, Shuichi!” Kokichi chirped, breaking character a little. “That and they probably know I’m focusing on you and Kaito! Nee-heehee, they already got three generators started, but that’s okay. I just like playing with the two best boyfriends a guy could ever ask for!”

“Like hell you do!” Kaito cried out, wheezing. “Why do you gotta pick on us?! We don’t even know how to play that well!”

“Well, it’s because I  _ love _ you both oh so much!” Kokichi sang. “I want you both to join me in the eternal hell of the afterlife, with the Spider demon!”

“Ah, I died…” Shuichi whimpered quietly. He sadly watched his character being offered to the supposed “spider demon” Kokichi constantly referred to.

“That’s one down!” Kokichi purred. “Now time to find my precious little star boy. Oh staaar liiiight, where’d you go? You gave me quite the slip there, you did…”

“Kokichi get the fuck away from me,” Kaito wheezed. “Go after one of the other players already!”

“Nuh-uh, they’re so booooring!” Kokichi whined. “I want the loves of my life to join me in  _ hell, _ and they are most definitely not loves of my life. In fact, once you’re dead, it’d be sooo easy to kill them, too…” Kokichi pouted. “They only got three generators because you two have been so difficult to catch– _ Aha! _ Fouuund you, Kaito!”

“No! No no  _ no no no!  _ Shit, fuck–” Kaito slammed his foot on the ground, and nearly threw his controller along with it. “God damn it!”

“Nee-heehee, ooooh, I got yoooou!” Kokichi grinned widely, so wide as he placed Kaito on the hook. Kaito’s lower health meter immediately had him stabbed by the creature.

“This isn’t fair! We don’t know how to play!” Kaito protested.

“Oh, but isn’t playing how you learn?” Kokichi teased, though his creepy, childish tone faded as he continued. “Bah, now all that’s left are these boring extras. Ugh, they’re so  _ boring _ in comparison…”

Shuichi sighed, shaking his head. “This is the last time we  _ ever _ let Kokichi pick the game we’re playing…”

“Aw! That’s no fun!” Kokichi whined. “I love you both so much, and you guys are gonna ban me from picking the next games? Waaaaah! That’s so mean!”

“Yeah, well, serves you right!” Kaito huffed, tossing his controller on the desk he was sitting at. “… Geez, you’re really mopping everyone else up. And there goes the last guy, on the hook…”

“I tooold you, they had no chance.” Kokichi giggled and grinned. “They should’ve tried harder to save you two! They were so close to finishing the last generator too, what a shame.”

Suddenly, the lights in the room turned on as Kokichi flicked the switch to the lamp beside him, snickering. “Hey, you guys wanna be on my team next round?”

“Next round?!” Kaito echoed, gritting his teeth. “You’d be lucky if we ever play  _ any _ game with you ever again!”

“Waaaaah! Why are you being sooo mean to me!?” Kokichi cried, and much to their dismay, out came the waterworks. “I was just plaaaying the gaaaame! Waaaah!”

“All right all right…” Shuichi said with a sigh. “One round where we’re on the same team… And then we’re going to settle down, okay?”

“Hey! Who said I agreed to this?!”

Kokichi snickered, and whispered to Shuichi, though loud enough so Kaito could hear; “Kaito just doesn’t wanna play because he’s scaaared…”

“Hey, I’m not scared!” Like a moth to a flame, Kaito picked up his controller. “Fine! You want one round with us on the same team? We’ll play one round! But don’t expect me to get you off of a hook if you get caught!”

“Yeeeey!” Kokichi cheered. “Kaito loves me after all!”

The bantering made Shuichi roll his eyes, smiling before he accepted the invite to join another game with Kokichi and Kaito.

Hopefully, they’d be able to work together this time.


End file.
